If Only
by Yuka Hasumi
Summary: Ruka is captured, Tsuzuki has to make a terrible, terrible trade involving Hisoka's life. TsuzukixHisoka, MurakixHisoka. Please review... BTW, this is an AU fic.. sorry for the frequent possible confusion! gomen gomen CHAPTER 5 UP AT LAST! PLEASE R&R!
1. The Beginning

This fic was inspired by a kinda nightmare that I had the other day. It won't get out of me head, so I guess I'll tell it to whoever's nice enough to read (and review hint hint) this fic. Like my other fics, everyone here is still alive and no one has any special powers… It's my nightmare. Kinda.

_**Disclaimer : Yami no Matsuei belongs to the great Yoko Matsushita.**_

The boy kept running. He didn't dare turn around to see if he had managed to escape. But then again, he _had_ to know if he had managed to escape. So he turned his head slightly and saw no one chasing him. Feeling slightly relieved, he started to slow down. Still thinking that there might still be a chance that someone could find him and bring him back to the hell-hole, he decided that it was probably safer if he hid in some alleyway.

He was wrong.

Hiding in the same alleyway that he had chosen, was a robber waiting for his next victim. Unfortunately, the boy had no possessions on him to take, so the angry robber mercilessly beat the boy up brutally and left him lying in the alleyway.

"I'll do anything! Just let Ruka go!" Tsuzuki begged for his sister's release. Muraki simply smiled back at him. He gestured to his guards to just take the screaming girl away. The guards obeyed despite her viscous kicks and air-punches.

"Ruka! I'll get you back, I swear!" her poor brother shouted after her.

"Now now… no swearing Tsuzuki-san." Muraki said calmly. "If you want to get her back, I indeed have something for you to do."

"What is it? I'll do anything…"

"Well, if you're really serious about it, meet me back here in a week. I promise we'll take good care of her."

"A week! B-but… she needs me!"

"Like I said. We'll take good care of her. Don't worry, I won't lay a finger on her." Muraki smirked. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Tsuzuki thought with doubt playing in his mind for a while before realizing that there really was no other choice. So he slowly agreed.

"Very good then." Muraki smiled "I'll see you in a week." And with that, he left Tsuzuki standing in the building's lobby.

Tsuzuki started to make his way back to his apartment. The memory of why Ruka had been taken played in his mind. Ruka was having one of those bad days and was in a foul mood. Cursing everything from slow service at the restaurant to other people's fashion choice.

Then she accidentally bumped into a tall man while cursing everything else. She got angry immediately and started cursing the fact that the man was gleaming in the sunlight because he was wearing a complete set of white clothing.

Boy, did she pick the wrong guy to piss off.

Obviously, the man was none other than Muraki. Tsuzuki gasped when he realized Ruka's mistake. "Muraki…"

"What! You _know _this jerk!" Ruka screamed.

"Ruka, please not with this guy…._please_"

"That's true, miss. Too bad for you, I've been having a bad day. So…" Muraki snapped his fingers and two of his 'bodyguards' came from behind and grabbed Ruka and stuffed her into the back of a van that had been parked nearby.

"Ruka!" Tsuzuki started chasing after the van, but to no avail. He soon stopped chasing the van and went back to confront Muraki, but the man had disappeared. Instead, Tsuzuki found a small business card on the sidewalk where Muraki had been. He ran to the address on the card and found Ruka, Muraki and all the bodyguards in the building lobby.

Then the whole scenario happened.

Tsuzuki sighed and wondered what he was going to do when the time came for him to go back and meet Muraki. He continued walking slowly when suddenly, he tripped over something and fell over.

"Ow…" Tsuzuki turned to see what had caused him to fall. Instead of seeing a large rock or something, he saw a foot. Yup, a foot sticking out of the alleyway. "What the hell…?"

He got up to investigate properly. He then saw a beaten-looking teenage boy lying on the ground. He bent down to feel if the boy still had a pulse. Feeling thankful that he did, he decided he'd better bring the boy back to his apartment and tend to the boy.

Tsuzuki picked up the boy and made sure that he was lying securely in his arms before continuing his way back to his apartment. _I guess this boy needs me… well, in this week, he'll be the one I look after. Then, it's all Ruka. _

**A/N : Ruka seems like a little bitch, doesn't she… oh well. Don't know much about her, so this'll have to do. I know this chapter sucked… sorry… but could I still please get some reviews? Man, I'm desperate…**

**Btw, to my cousin Ruka who may read this, you are NOT a bitch…. Please don't get any hard feelings. I'm just using her name in this fic. It doesn't mean anything in reality…Luv ya**


	2. Introductions

**Ok, people, I got a long complaint and I'm here to straighten things out. Well, first off, about the scene change, I DID put something in the middle of the paragraphs to tell readers that the scene has changed, but for some reason, it didn't come out when this fic was posted… (Why..!) so I hope you can guess when the scene changes in case this happens again. (Gomen gomen)**

**Secondly, if I'm not mistaken, Luka in Japanese is more or less pronounced as 'Ruka'. I'm sorry co's she had to be so bitchy in the first chapter, but I needed her to be in that mood so the story can uh… flow properly. Tsuzuki loves her very much, so I'll try to make sure she's very nice next time. And not so bitchy, ok? Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry about how much the first chapter sucked. Just try and get the story ok? Thank you so much! (bows)**

The wheat-haired boy woke up sleepily the next day. He was buried up to his neck in soft covers. He was lying on a bed nicely tucked in. _W-what? Where is this? Why am I being treated so nicely? Who brought me here? Why am I talking to myself! _Slightly angry with himself, he slowly sat up. _Ouch _His body was still hurting from the beating he got.

"I think you had better rest before trying to move", said a deep voice.

The teen looked up and finally saw the person who had apparently bandaged his wounds and tended to him. The man was smiling. But it wasn't the kind of smile that he was used to seeing. It wasn't twisted, evil or cruel in any way. No, this smile was… kind.

The man sat on the bed the teen had been lying on. "You were in a pretty bad shape, boy." He said. "Ah! Almost forgot… Hi, I'm Tsuzuki Asato. Just call me Tsuzuki, okay? (winking…) So, what's YOUR name?"

"Uh… um…" the boy was still slightly taken aback by Tsuzuki's kindness and unexplainable cheerfulness.

"Don't be shy! Come on, I won't hurt you!" Tsuzuki urged.

Shivers went up the teen's spine. _This guy's nice… Just be nice back. Don't make him angry in any way… well! Answer him! –oh yeah- _"M-my name is Kurosaki Hisoka. Uh.. call me Hisoka…?" _man, that sucked. –oh shut up-_

"Hisoka, huh? Nice name!", Tsuzuki answered cheerfully. Hisoka smiled back at him. "Hey, tell you what… you lie back down, and I'll get you something to eat, ok?" he inquired Hisoka.

The teen nodded and lay down obediently. Tsuzuki went to the kitchen to fix them both some food. _He looks so innocent… why doesn't he seem to trust me fully…? Nah, we just met. Just give him some time, he'll be fine. –sigh- I wonder how Ruka's doing. They had better not be mistreating her. Why do I have to go back in a WEEK! Who knows what could happen in a week?_

Yes, who knows, really?

**This. Chapter. Sucks….. why! I haven't written fanfics in a long time. I think I'm losing my 'touch' if I had any… ah well. Sorry I had to end this chapter there. I'm on an online time limit. –sighs- oh, and before I forget… Hisoka had like… sorta TWO voices in his head, which he listens as they argue with each other. He then decides which one to follow. Sorry for the confusion hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better. Please review what you think, okay?**


	3. Pretruth

**I finally have the time to update this fic! I hope its okay this time.. apparently, this fic has been sucking non – stop… please read and review, ne?**

Hisoka's wounds have been healing well and soon, he was able to walk around and do everything on his own. Tsuzuki was starting to think if he should ask Hisoka to go home or something, because well… his parents might be worried. He watched as Hisoka cooked lunch. He was reluctant to let him do so, after all, the boy was a guest. Hisoka had mentioned once that he always did the cooking where he stayed, and because of that, he couldn't help but cook as soon as he was better. The eager look on the boy's face immediately encouraged Tsuzuki to let him cook, but Tsuzuki would have to watch his every move. Just in case.

Lunch was finally served after about 10 minutes. _Hisoka's such a good cook! I should let him cook ALL my meals! _He then looked up from his delicious food to look at Hisoka. He was surprised to see that Hisoka hadn't cooked anything for himself. Instead, he was staring at the tablecloth, looking rather sad. _Did I do something wrong? _Tsuzuki thought. _All I did was enjoy the food he made for me… _

"uh… Hisoka?" he started. This got the boy's attention and Hisoka looked up quickly at him, smiling like nothing bothered him. "What wrong, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki continued.

"Nothings wrong…" Hisoka answered. "Why? Am I bothering you or something? Is the food bad! I'll- I"ll make something else!"

"Huh!" Tsuzuki was slightly shocked at the reply. "No no no! Everything's fine! This is the best food I've ever tasted!" he then took a few huge bites to prove his point. "See?" he asked with his mouth full. Hisoka smiled at the sight and relaxed considerably. "That's good then," the teen replied. He watched Tsuzuki eat for a while before he started to look around at things that he was always in a hurry to see. His eyes traveled from the edge of the shelf to what was sitting on it. He came across a small geisha figurine, a bottle of coloured sand that formed pictures and patterns and a few collectible sweet wrappers (huh?). But the thing that interested him the most was a medium-sized picture of a very happy Tsuzuki being hugged by an equally happy woman. _She looks really pretty… is she Tsuzuki's girlfriend? _Hisoka wondered.

Once again, Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka staring off into the distance. But this time, he was staring at the photo he loved so much. The one that was taken a few years back on his birthday. "That's my sister," he said aloud, as though answering Hisoka's question. Hisoka snapped out of his daze. "Your… sister?" he asked, considerably happier. Tsuzuki nodded, but he didn't look so happy. "Tsuzuki…? What's wrong?" Hisoka asked, worried about Tsuzuki's sudden change of mood.

"uh… no," Tsuzuki started "It's just that… I miss her."

"Tsuzuki… is she…"

"Huh? No no no… she's not dead or anything."

"That's a relief…"

Tsuzuki smiled. "Yeah" _I hope it stays that way…_

"So where is she now?"

Hisoka regretted asking the question as soon as he asked it. Tsuzuki was getting angry. "um, f-forget it, Tsuzuki," Hisoka started. "Just… pretend I didn't ask the question… I'm sorry… I must have made you angry… I-I've troubled you too much… I'll just… leave then." With that, Hisoka got up, bowed, and slowly made his way to the front door. Really slowly.

In the meantime, Tsuzuki was wondering how Ruka was doing. _Are they mistreating her? Why do I have to wait for one week! Who knows what could happen in a week? –sigh- should I tell Hisoka about this? I just met the kid… wait… where's Hisoka! _Tsuzuki sat upright and started looking around for Hisoka. His panic increased dramatically when he saw no sign of the teen.

Then he suddenly remembered that Hisoka distinctly mentioned something about leaving. He quickly jumped out of his seat and ran to the front door. _No! he can't leave! He's not well enough! Shoot! Why did I have to be like that in front of him! _

Hisoka was still wondering what he would do should he step foot outside Tsuzuki's home. About a second later, Tsuzuki came running into him. He felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his slim frame from behind. As soon as he figured out what was happening, he blushed, and listened as Tsuzuki spoke to him.

"Don't go, Hisoka… Don't leave me… please…," Tsuzuki closes his eyes and spoke softly. "Please… I don't want you to go. Stay with me, please, Hisoka…"

Hisoka felt confused. No one has ever asked him not to leave them. Everyone he knew would pay him to get out of their lives, well… except _that man…_ and yet, here it is. Someone so kind enough to take him into their home, take care of him and beg him to stay. Hisoka could have cried.

"I'll stay, Tsuzuki…," Hisoka whispered and turned around to hug Tsuzuki. The older man only hugged him tighter and smiled. "I won't leave you until you tell me to," Hisoka continued. "I only want to make you happy. Besides, I don't have anywhere else to go…"

"You can stay here as long as you like, Hisoka," Tsuzuki answered. "and… I'll tell you everything that's going on. I trust you enough."

**Argh…. Finally done… I really have no time to update… don't worry, I'll try my best! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Stress buster Part 1

**I'm a really slow updater… please bear with me! I hope we can save this fic somehow… -sweatdrop- I thank Saphira112 with all my heart for bugging me to update my fics:D**

"So… that's what happened," Hisoka understood "I guess this lets everything else make sense. _I was wondering why I kept finding women's things… _(blushing)

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Tsuzuki said "I wasn't ready to accept that fact yet, let alone tell someone else…"

"The kidnappers gave you a week to wander around before you could even try to get Ruka-san back? Weird…"

"I think they wanted time to think of some sort of trade or ransom or something. I wonder how she is…"

"I'm sure she's a strong woman… I'm positive she'll be fine."

"Yeah…" Tsuzuki smiled. _I remember the time Ruka did a flying kick to the mailman for delivering her mail late…_(sweatdrop)

"So what are you going to do now?" Hisoka asked, while going to the kitchen to get Tsuzuki some water.

"I don't know," Tsuzuki replied "If I try to save her any sooner than a week, who knows what they might do to her…"

Hisoka went over to the older man and hugged him lovingly. "Don't worry about it. Let's just do what they ask us to do, not anger them in any way and pray for the best"

"You're right, Hisoka" Tsuzuki smiled and hugged the teen back. The two stayed in their embracing position for a while, enjoying each other's presence.

"Hey, Hisoka," Tsuzuki asked "Do you want to go out somewhere? Let's go out together!"

Hisoka blushed, but smiled in reply "Sure…"

**YnM**

"Boss! That girl you kidnapped is really causing a riot in the dungeons! What do we do about her?"

"Fool, don't you have those sleeping darts? Use those." Muraki answered coolly "You can try that voice restraint solution on her too. I plan to use it on my sweet little sex toy when I find him."

"Yes, sir," the 'fool' replied and walked out of the room.

"Yes…" Muraki laughed to himself "When I find you… you're seriously going to pay for leaving me!"

**YnM**

Hisoka felt a chill.

"You okay, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki seemed to have noticed Hisoka 'chilling' (A/N : oh man, how corny…I'm so sorry… :P)

"uh… yeah." Hisoka tried not to worry the older man. This was strange. He hasn't felt that presence in the air for quite some time. That creepy, blood curdling, demonic-like energy. _Is he around here somewhere…? No…please, no…_

"Hisoka?"

"H-huh?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You look really pale."

"I-I'm fine. Really."

Tsuzuki sighed. "Okay. But if you're not feeling well, you tell me, okay? We'll go back as soon as possible." He took Hisoka's hand in his and held it tightly. Hisoka blushed slightly, but squeezed Tsuzuki's hand back and nodded to show that he understood.

_Why… why does he care so much about me…? I've never met anyone like this before… I mean, before I met him, I thought that everyone in the world was like… like **him**… oh, how much he's changed my vision since… he's so loving and he cares so much for others… I can feel it so clearly. Maybe…not everyone in this world is as terrible as that bastard _(not Tsuzuki…)

"Hey, Hisoka! We're here!" Tsuzuki's voice broke Hisoka's thoughts.

Hisoka looked at the place they were at.

"An amusement park?" Hisoka asked, bewildered.

"Yup!" Tsuzuki replied happily as he bought the tickets "I figured that we both need something to get something else off our minds. I hope that doesn't bug you or anything…" he added cautiously.

"No! Not at all!" Hisoka reassured.

"That's good, then," Tsuzuki said with relief clear in his voice "Well, let's go!" Tsuzuki took hold of Hisoka's hand yet again and started dragging him to the rides. He had read about this amusement park in the newspaper last week and since today was its last day in their town, it was going to go out with a bang. There were many rides that Tsuzuki was extremely eager to try. Hisoka didn't argue, but he had never been in an amusement park before, let alone ride something, a roller coaster, for example. So it wasn't surprising that when the teen saw the fast moving ride and the screaming passengers in it, he began to feel quite scared.

"Hisoka, you look pale again…"

"Do I…?" Hisoka asked shakily, not taking his eyes off the ride.

Tsuzuki turned to the place Hisoka was staring at. In fact, with just one look at it, he understood Hisoka's problem.

"Your first time?" he asked gently.

Hisoka nodded, eyes still not moving away from the ride.

"Don't worry about it. The people who operate it always make sure that everything is in order. Accidents rarely happen," Tsuzuki tried to reassure the terrified teen. "And besides, there are handle bars which you're supposed to hold for safety. And of course, there's me!"

"You?" Hisoka wondered aloud.

"Yup!" Tsuzuki smiled "You can always hold on to me!"

Hisoka blushed and looked away. "Well,… I suppose I could give it a try. Especially if _you_ want to go so badly." _And there's no way I'm gonna go without you…_

"Yay!" Tsuzuki cheered "Let's get in line!" With that, he dragged Hisoka closer to the ride, where the line started. Unfortunately for Hisoka, who was still terrified of the screaming-death-trap (uhh… I got that phrase from somewhere…seemed suitable to use it here. :D ), the line seemed to move pretty quick, and in no time at all, they were sitting side-by-side inside the roller coaster.

Tsuzuki put his arm around Hisoka, who was now gripping the safety bars so tightly that his knuckles almost turned white.

"Hisoka, the ride hasn't even started yet and you're panicking"

"Really…? Oh, I didn't notice…" (a little hint of sarcasm)

Tsuzuki smiled gently and tightened his arm around Hisoka's shoulders. "Hisoka, don't worry, I'm here, alright?"

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki, his eyes showed clearly how terrified he was. He calmed down a little after seeing Tsuzuki smile. No sooner had he calmed down, the roller coaster started to move. Hisoka became terrified again. Tsuzuki rolled his eyes.

As the roller coaster began climbing up a high ramp, Hisoka looked down and noticed how tiny the other people looked and how high up they were.

"T-Tsuzuki…" he stuttered "I-I c-can't do this! G-get me off this thing!"

Tsuzuki put his arm back around Hisoka again (he had put it on the safety bars when the ride started). He felt Hisoka shaking. He tried to reassure Hisoka with more comforting words, but there wasn't time. The ride had reached the top of the ramp and had went into a nose dive.

Hisoka finally lost it and threw both his arms around Tsuzuki, burying his face into the man's chest. Tsuzuki used one hand to hand the safety bar to hold the both of them and used other to hold Hisoka tightly. The ride tossed them left and right, again and again. Hisoka was screaming all the way, and so were Tsuzuki and the other passengers (but they were screaming out of fun…).

When the ride had finally come to a stop, everyone (even the thrill-seekers) breathed a sigh of relief. Hisoka was still shaking senseless while Tsuzuki tried to calm him down again.

"Hisoka? Hisoka, its okay! The ride's over! We're safe! We're alive! _Okay,… was it really a good idea to say that?_

"W-we could have died!" Hisoka asked incredulously as his gaze shot up to meet Tsuzuki's eyes.

_I guess not… _Tsuzuki thought. "No no no, Hisoka. We would have been safe anyway! Really!"

Hisoka swallowed and finally calmed down (somewhat…). They got off the ride and made their way to a bench so that Hisoka could sit down for a while. Tsuzuki went to get some water for him to drink.

"Uh… no" Hisoka said "I'm afraid if I eat or drink anything right now, I may puke…"

Hisoka did look sick. Well, that's what your first time on a roller coaster would be like… Hisoka seemed to have noticed the fact that Tsuzuki had gone to get him something to make him feel better, so he took the glass of water anyway. Tsuzuki proceeded to sit next to Hisoka while waiting for him to drink the water.

"You feeling better?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll live," Hisoka answered. He took a few sips of the water. It _did _make him feel a little better, and he smiled gently at Tsuzuki, who in turn, smiled back. Hisoka soon drained the whole glass and told Tsuzuki that he was ready to get on more rides.

"Y-you're serious!" Tsuzuki exclaimed "After being scared stiff, you want to go on more?"

"Well," Hisoka began "It _was_ kinda fun… and I don't think anything in this park could be worse than that…"

They both surveyed the park and Tsuzuki realized that Hisoka was somewhat right. There _were_ other roller coasters, but they didn't look as scary as the one they had already ridden. Tsuzuki felt somewhat relieved that there probably wasn't going to be anything else that would scare Hisoka out of his mind like that again. Tsuzuki suddenly spotted something that caught his interest.

"Well, then," he said "if you think you're okay, then let's go on that one!" He pointed into the distance (…).

Hisoka read the sign board. "Merry-go-round. What's that?" he inquired.

Tsuzuki grinned "You basically sit on this thing and it goes round and round!"

"O…kay…" Hisoka replied "But it looks like there's quite a lot of people waiting in line…"

"Don't worry about it!" Tsuzuki reassured "Even if there's only one seat (I dunno what they're called… horses?) left, we can share, right?" _Like lovers do in the movies! _He thought happily. And with that, he pulled Hisoka towards the line…

_Oh, please… let there be only one seat left! _Tsuzuki thought to himself.

**I'm going to stop here! It's been really a long time since I wrote a chapter this uh… long! Please, please, please, _please_ review! Thanks for reading! ( I have enabled anonymous reviews, so review away:D)**


	5. Stress Buster ? Part 2

**Oh my God… It's been so long since I last updated this!! Oh man… I'm so sorry… thank you, Saphirra112, for constantly bugging me to update my fics… hehe… I need people like that in order to update faster… ugh.. I wish I had more free time.. or a computer of my own… :P please enjoy chapter 5 of 'If Only'!! (warning: very slight yaoi in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer : I STILL do not own any part of Yami no Matsuei or its characters. I also do not own 'Never Alone' by Barlow Girl. Do listen to the actual song, though. Its beautiful.**

_Come on… come on already!! _

Tsuzuki was complaining loudly in his mind. Well, after almost 30 minutes of standing in line, who wouldn't be complaining? Hisoka stood quietly next to him, but he tried every once in a while to calm Tsuzuki down by smiling every once in a while at him. It did seem to help.

As they neared the ride, Tsuzuki's spirit's started to soar, but it took an almost immediate nosedive as the amusement park crew announced that they were going to do maintenance on the ride, therefore, they would have to wait longer.

"You're kidding me…" Tsuzuki said aloud.

"What's going on, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked, slightly confused on what was going on.

"Well, you see," the older man started "the people who work at amusement parks and such have to do maintenance so that the ride can work at its peak performance. It's also so they can see if there's anything wrong with the ride, if they find something funny, they can fix it straightaway. It's good in the sense that we don't have to worry about the ride causing any harm or danger to anyone, but its just that we're gonna have to wait longer…" Tsuzuki concluded his explaination by massaging his tired head.

"Oh, I see." Hisoka nodded "Merry-go-rounds are dangerous too…?"

"Well, just about anything can be dangerous if you really think about it. No matter how colourfully decorated they may be." Tsuzuki said, referring to the colourful merry-go-round that stood waiting before them. The pair became slightly amused trying to think of how a kiddy-like ride would be able to cause any harm.

"Hey, did you hear about that escaped maniac?"

"Do you mean the one that was in the papers a few days ago?"

"That's the one. I heard the police are looking all over for him, but they're hot on his tail. It was reported that he was spotted somewhere near this area recently."

"Eh?! Then, shouldn't we be indoors or at least, somewhere other than this place?! Isn't he dangerous?"

"The newspapers only said that he was crazy, it wasn't reported that he'd hurt anyone or is dangerous. Well, maybe not yet."

"Or maybe, they're just not telling us that he's dangerous so that there won't be a riot or something…"

"Yeah, you're right…"

Tsuzuki continued to listen in silence to the two people that were in the line behind them. _They were talking about some escaped maniac… if he was supposed to be in the newspapers for a while now, why is it that I haven't heard about this before…?_

He proceeded to look at Hisoka, who was playing with a pebble on the floor with his shoes. _That's right, I've been so busy and caught up lately with Hisoka's appearance and Ruka's kidnapping that I didn't really bother to read newspapers or anything to care what else was going on in the world. _

_Ruka was kidnapped… no doubt being held against her will somewhere, waiting for me to come and save her. But here I am, complaining that the wait to go on a merry-go-round isn't moving fast enough… then again, if I don't try to relax with Hisoka before I try to rescue her, who knows what could go wrong due to all the pent up… stress? Yeah, that's it. This is so that I can relax and prepare myself to face whatever that may come. After this, its all Ruka. _Tsuzuki tried his best to keep from feeling guilty.

Tsuzuki was abruptly interrupted from feeling guilty when a deranged-looking man jumped over the fence and ran towards them and the ride. He had wild long hair and was surprisingly built for a man of his size. He was carrying a mallet around with him and looked maniacally at everyone and everything around him.

"It's the maniac from the newspapers!!!" someone shrieked and ran away. Several others followed. Tsuzuki and Hisoka, however, stayed rooted to the ground, along with another bunch of people who were in too big of a shock to even move.

The maintenance people stopped their work to find out what was going on. Some realized the possible danger and started to flee from their work station while others tried to chase the maniac away or catch him. Whichever came first.

The maniac jumped onto the merry-go-round and started hitting one of those horse thingys that you would sit on when you ride a merry-go-ride. He bashed the thing until it became a horrible mangled pile on the floor, then when he was satisfied with his work, he ran towards the amusement park exit and was never to be seen again.

Everyone who witnessed the scene just stared after him in shock. Then, when they had finally stopped looking like they had been slapped in the face with a dead fish, the maintenance people began to resume their work. Although, there was nothing they could do about the seat that the maniac had destroyed…

Which means…

…_there's a chance that there will only be one seat left when we finally ride it!! _Tsuzuki thought happily and hopefully. People started to return gingerly to the merry-go-round when it was announced that it was ready to go. Tsuzuki let people go first this time, hoping that by the time he and Hisoka rode it, they would have to share the one remaining seat.

Finally, it was the moment of truth. It was their turn to get onto the ride. Tsuzuki helped Hisoka get onto one of the seats before casting a glance around to see if there were anymore free seats. The only remaining seat was the one that was totally and utterly destroyed by the maniac.

Tsuzuki could've leapt for joy right there. _Thank you, maniac!!!_

Hisoka seemed to realize that there was nowhere for Tsuzuki to sit. He began to get worried. "Tsuzuki, do you want to go on the next one where there are enough seats?"

Tsuzuki panicked. There was no way he was gonna miss this chance. "uh, no.. Remember what I told you earlier? I said if that even if there was only one seat left, we could share, right? (A/N Refer to Chap. 4 if you don't…)"

Hisoka's anxiety was lifted and he started to smile "Well, that's fine then." He proceeded to shift a little so that Tsuzuki could sit comfortably with him. Once the older man was properly seated, the ride began to move. Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Hisoka's waist, confirming the teen's thoughts that nothing else could possibly go wrong with this ride.

The ride went round and round (duh..) and the lovers enjoyed every blissful moment of it together. Even the damn-bloody-annoying music that kept playing didn't manage to intrude their own little world. Hisoka tilted his head somewhat upsde-down and peered at Tsuzuki. He couldn't stand it. Hisoka looked so adorable upside down. Tsuzuki kissed the top of Hisoka's forehead, causing looks of envy from other uh… passengers.

"ooh.. why can't you do that to me?! Look at them, so sweet together!" a woman pressured her nervous boyfriend.

"Oh I wish I was that blond right now…" another lady swooned dreamily, completely forgetting her date.

"Ugh… gays." A mother muttered to herself, blocking Tsuzuki and Hisoka from her son's view.

"Don't these people have any shame?! Doing things like that in public; on a children's ride no less!" an elderly man gossiped with the nearest passenger, while holding his grandchild protectively.

It went on like that for the entire duration of the ride. The lovebirds could barely hear what the other passengers were saying, but they could guess by the looks they were getting. Still, they treated the other passengers' opinions the same as they did the heap of broken seat behind them. Ignored it all totally whether it was good or bad. The amusement park workers couldn't manage to uninstall and remove the broken seat without making the crowd wait longer, so they decided to leave it till later.

As the ride came to a stop, people got off and went their separate ways, some of them trying their utmost best to get away from Tsuzuki and Hisoka. The pair, on the other hand, was still caught up in their sheer, newfound bliss, that they left the ride, holding hands, clearing still experiencing euphoria. They somehow managed to make their way to a small teashop located within the amusement park area. It was going to be sunset soon, and the couple found themselves a nice spot to have their tea.

"So," Tsuzuki started as they began drinking their tea "what do you think of Earth's contraptions?"

Hisoka chuckled. He had called the rides 'Earth's contraptions' a while ago during the wait to ride the merry-go-round. He felt somewhat surprised and touched that the elder man remembered. "They're…bearable," he replied, smiling back at latter.

Tsuzuki nodded in agreement. "Oh look!" he pointed into the horizon suddenly. There was a clear, spectacular view of the sun setting over the hills in the distance. The couple cuddled together, Hisoka resting his head on Tsuzuki's chest with the brunette's arms wrapped tightly around him. They watched the sun go down in silence, enjoying every moment of it together. They weren't the only ones. Everyone that came with their dates or spouses decided to do the same thing. It was all quiet, until suddenly, someone's mp3 player could be heard playing, and part of a song could be heard before the owner quickly and embarrassedly turned it off.

_I cried out with,_

_no reply and,_

_I can't feel you by my side, so_

_I'll hold tight to what I know,_

_you're here…_

_and I'm never alone. (1)_

The lovebirds chuckled at what they heard. It seemed so fitting. The song sounded like it was trying to describe what was going on with them before and as they met each other. (A/N : I guess… I'm sorry!) As the sun finally disappeared from view, leaving them all in semi-darkness, a wide array of fireworks lit the night sky as the mark of the last day of the amusement park. Hisoka watched the display in awe as he had never seen anything so spectacular since watching the sunset.

Tsuzuki smiled gently. He wasn't really watching the fireworks anymore. His attention was focused on the young teen he held ever so comfortably in his arms. After a few moments, the blond looked up at Tsuzuki, smiling as though this was the best day of his life. Both men lost in the moment (and in each other's eyes), they started to lean in towards each other, eyes slowly sliding shut.

It took a few seconds for Tsuzuki's mind to fully register that he was really kissing Hisoka. He finally started to feel Hisoka's soft, plump lips brushing rather passionately against his own. Their tongues started to fight a battle of dominance, intertwining with one another. In the end, the battle was won by the amethyst-eyed brunette. Hisoka allowed Tsuzuki's tongue to explore the realms of his mouth. The couple continued to show their affection for one another, neither of them could care less what anyone else was thinking as they watched them.

After what seemed like a good, well-spent 10 minutes or so, they finally pulled apart and took deep breaths to make up for the oxygen they lost as well as to calm their racing hearts. They wouldn't look at each other for a while, apparently somewhat shocked at what they had just done. Still, a few moments later, they started to acknowledge one another again. Hisoka was still blushing madly while Tsuzuki grinned back at him, slightly out of breath, but had the look of pure satisfaction on his face.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki smiled "that was the best kiss I ever got. In fact, you wanna know a secret?" He leaned in to whisper into Hisoka's ear "that was my first kiss."

Hisoka's eyes widened greatly at those words. "Seriously?! I thought you must have kissed scores of other people before me!"

Tsuzuki laughed "Nah, none of them seemed to deserve it (cheeky grin)"

Hisoka sweatdropped while smiling wanly. "So, what you're trying to say is that _I _deserve it?" _because I don't. I really don't. _Hisoka's expression suddenly turned to one of sadness and guilt. Unlike Tsuzuki, this was **not **his first kiss.

"Well, of course you deserve it, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki answered, oblivious to Hisoka's sudden change of a good mood "Ah! When did the fireworks stop?! Shoot! We must have missed a lot of it! Uhh…" He was cut short from his ramblings as he realized that everyone was watching Tsuzuki and Hisoka's little display of affection.

"Uh… ahaha…" Tsuzuki stuttered while scratching his head somewhat in embarrassment. "Well Hisoka, shall we make a move?"

"Ah, yeah, sure." Hisoka replied, still lost in his thoughts. _I wonder what's going on with __**him**__…? Has he given up on searching for me? I hope so!! Oh my God, what if he does find me? _Hisoka started to panic silently as he walked beside Tsuzuki, not taking in even a word of what the latter was saying. _I can't… I can't go back there! I'd kill myself before they can drag me back to that hellhole! Back to him!!_

"-soka… Hisoka? Hey, are you listening?" Tsuzuki's persistent voice broke the teen's thoughts. Hisoka's head snapped towards Tsuzuki's direction, eyes wide in fear from remembering what it was like at the 'hellhole'.

"Hisoka, are you okay? What happened?" Tsuzuki took hold of the blond's shoulders and shook them slightly. Hisoka just stared back up at him, mumbling incoherent and inaudible words under his breath. Tsuzuki was confused at the sudden change of behaviour. Just a minute ago, he was kissing Hisoka and talking about stuff. _Wait… did I say something to upset him or something…? I can't remember doing anything. Hold it… it couldn't have been because I kissed him, right? He looked like he was totally fine with it! …or was he..? argh…! This is so annoying!_

As Tsuzuki fought and argued with himself about whether Hisoka's behaviour was his fault or not, Hisoka began to snap out of his slight daze. He watched in confusion as his lover battled with his so-called inner demons or conscience or whatever. He slowly reached up and closed his fingers around Tsuzuki's sleeve, getting the latter's attention.

"Tsu? What's going on? What are you doing?"

"Me?! What's wrong with **you**? You looked like you were possessed or something. You were completely out of it!"

"I-I was…?"

"Well, yeah! What happened? You suddenly started mumbling and acting funny.. is it my fault? Did I do something to hurt you?" It was now Tsuzuki's turn to experience a sudden change of mood "Maybe… maybe we went too fast. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you so quickly, I mean, we've only known each other for about 2 days, well, maybe a day and a half. Anyway, I'm sorry.. I'll-"

"No! I mean, its not like that!" Hisoka cut the elder man off "I liked it! I've never been this happy in my life! I'm glad you found me, I'm glad you brought me here, I'm ecstatic you kissed-"

Tsuzuki held a finger to the blond's lips, halting his speech "Wait. Let me just get this straight. You're happy, you're fine and nothing is my fault?"

"Yes!" Hisoka confirmed exasperatedly. "I'm sorry I ruined this day for you like this. My uh… mumbling was nothing, Tsuzuki. Honest." _Not._

"Seriously? Then that's fine then. And besides, you didn't ruin today at all. In fact, if you asked me, I don't think today could've gone any better" _Well, except everything would be a lot better if Ruka was here with us… _Tsuzuki sighed. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?" Hisoka smiled as they made their way back to Tsuzuki's place.

Tsuzuki leaned in to kiss Hisoka's cheek. "I feel like having some ice-cream… (grins) Come on! Let's stop by the place by the park!" He started to pull Hisoka happily towards the park.

"Again?!" Hisoka sighed but laughed as he slightly struggled to keep up with his excited lover.

**YnM**

"Boss! The sleeping darts and the voice restraining solution you told us to use on that Tsuzuki girl are functioning optimally."

"Well, of course they work perfectly, you fool. I created them myself! Everything that I'm involved in has to be perfect! Speaking of which…" Muraki turned to look at the 'fool' with menacing eyes "… have you found my sex toy yet?"

"Uh…um, well, we do have **some **information and leads as to where that boy may be, but we're not sure if they're true. Even now, some of our men are following the leads and sending us regular reports."

"And what exactly does your information tell you?" Muraki asked coolly.

"T-that he was found and being taken care of by someone..?" the 'fool' replied, terrified of Muraki's reaction.

"…Interesting."

Slightly taken aback by the answer he received from his master, the 'fool' braved himself to ask "Sir, if I may, why don't you find someone else to be your uh, sex toy? How about the girl in the dungeons?"

Muraki looked like he could kill "Someone else?" He started to close ion dangerously towards the 'fool' who was beginning to fear for his safety "If I were to really just take someone else, how about you? You've seen what I do to that boy, do you wish the same fate upon yourself?"

"N-no, sir, I was merely-"

"You wouldn't, now would you?" Muraki's eyes glowed in the moonlight as the 'fool' shook his head violently "Well, find him, then!!" Muraki bellowed.

"R-right away, sir!" the poor man stuttered and proceeded to run as fast and as far away as he could possibly go.

"Soon, bouya, I'll find you. And you'll be back here before you can even think. Then, you're mine once more!!" Muraki laughed into the cold night sky.

**Ah.. this chapter is finally done. I don't think I've ever made such a long chapter. I seriously apologize for the way I ended this chapter, I didn't plan it initially, but I had to make sure that Muraki and Ruka weren't forgotten in the midst of Tsuzuki and Hisoka's love fest… **

**(1) Now that I think about it, I don't exactly know how this song fits in here, but I really just wanted to use it cos its such a great song:D **

**anyway, please review, try not to flame me too much, though, this chapter was hard on me… I still apologize for the way this chapter turned out. I'm not happy with the ending, but... oh well, thanks for reading!**


End file.
